The Sweetie Belle Journals
by PenWonder22
Summary: Sweetie Belle keeps a journal to record her 'feelings and thoughts' from the courtesy of Rarity. Read her entries and daily life as you join the world in Sweetie Belle's eyes...


**The Sweetie Belle Journals**

_ Dear journal, this seems a little weird. Rarity told me to try and keep a record of my feelings. I asked Twilight what I could do and she suggested I keep a journal. I guess it's worth a try. Your writer, Sweetie Belle,_

_SB _

Sweetie Belle closed her new journal and shifted it to her saddlebag. She got up from the floor of the kitchen and left out the door. Today was Sunday and Sweetie Belle wanted to have a nice cupcake in the Sugarcube Corner. She set off after checking if her saddlebag was latched on properly.

Sweetie was soon munching on a mango flavored cupcake happily and spotted her friend Dinky on the side of the room. "Hi Dinky!"Sweetie said as she stood up over to Dinky. "Hey Sweetie Belle. I'm getting a muffin for my mom Derpy. She is sick and my daddy told me a muffin might make her feel better, although she is getting a little fat." said Dinky as she paid for a muffin. "Oh. I hope your mom get well soon." replied Sweetie politely. After all, Rarity taught her to be polite to everypony you encounter. Dinky brightened up. "Thanks! I hope so too." she said as she trotted out Sugarcube Corner.

Soon, Sweetie found herself in bed. The day had passed by quickly and nothing interesting has happened during the day except her encounter with Dinky. Rarity came into her room and opened a book on the bedside table. "Let's begin, shall we Sweetie? Where were we… ah. 'Melody, today we go to school normally and then go home and change. Then we go back to school.'said Wolf before Melody could get a word in." Rarity chuckled and realized Sweetie Belle fell asleep. She put the book down, turned out the lights and nuzzled Sweetie before leaving the room quietly.

The next day was Monday. School was Sweetie's challenge for the day. She ate up her pancakes (Made by Rarity, of course), checked her saddlebags, combed her mane and waved goodbye to Rarity before setting off to school.

Sweetie Belle sat on a side of the nut tree, where the all fillies and colts could get shade. Apple bloom and Scootaloo were eating sandwiches and chatting about school or something. She took a munch of her chocolate sandwich and opened her saddlebag silently. Sweetie Belle took out a light purple notebook with pink swirls and began to write.

_Dear Journal, I'm at school right now and feeling kinda lonely, so I took you out to write. I think something is up with Apple bloom and Scootaloo. Investigation will begin! They are talking about something related to school. I wonder what they are speaking about? Your writer, Sweetie Belle,_

_SB_

She was so concentrated on writing her entry, she didn't notice that the bell had already rang. Sweetie galloped back to the classroom just in time for cake. It was Twist's birthday and she bought a candy cupcake for her.

When the class finished singing the birthday song for Twist, they were to give their gifts to her. Sweetie stood up from her chair and handed Twist the candy cupcake gift.

"Thank you so much!" Twist smiled. Sweetie smiled back happily and turned back to her seat. She was bored and started to nose around her saddlebag for her pen, until a small pencil poked her gently in the side. It was held by blue magic and a small piece of paper floated onto her desk. Sweetie Belle looked around and spotted Dinky. Her special talent was magic, and she can levitate some small things. Her horn was glowing light blue but her attention was focused on Cheerilee. Sweetie opened up the paper as the magic subdued from Dinky. _SB, meet me at Twilight's library. Twilight told me to bring you there. From your friend, Dinky._

Sweetie opened the door to the golden oaks library and shook herself off. It was raining slightly when she was coming over to Twilight's house. She saw all of the elements of harmony and the two other cutie mark crusaders. Twilight stepped forward with a serious look. "Sweetie Belle, Scootaloo and Applebloom, Princess Celestia had told us she sensed a powerful force heading towards Equestria. She said the elements of harmony might not even be powerful enough to destroy that force. I found this book at the Canterlot castle's secret library and read it." Twilight pointed her hoof at Spike, who was holding a white book. "There are 3 more powerful amulets, the amulets of happiness. Courage, trust and patience." Twilight ended with a sigh.

"You want us to wield those amulets?" Sweetie asked. Rarity nodded from behind Twilight. "We know friendship is everywhere, but your bond is by far the strongest of all the ponies we observed." "We hope you will take this responsibility, it would be working beside us to save Equestria." Fluttershy added from the ceiling. "I'll take it." said Scootaloo as she flittered her wings. Rainbow Dash scooped her up and flew up to the ceiling. "I knew you would come around, squirt." said Rainbow happily as Scootaloo squealed in delight.

"Hmmm. Ah thought our friendship was strong, but naught dat strong. Ah'd be happy to save Equestria with friendship, so its a yes for me."said Applebloom. Applejack smiled and hugged her gently. "Thanks, sis. Dis means a lot to me."

Rarity smiled at the heartwarming scenes before her and turned to Sweetie. "Please do it for Equestria… Do it for friendship… Do it for me, Sweetie dear." begged Rarity. Sweetie nodded. "Sure." Rarity put a hoof around Sweetie's neck and smiled.

Twilight lifted up three oval shaped necklaces. "Patience." The first necklace went over Applebloom's head and turned red. "Courage." The second necklace floated over to Scootaloo and turned deep purple. "Trust." The last gleaming necklace looped around Sweetie Belle's neck and glowed pink and light purple. She closed her eyes and when she opened them, Rarity gasped. "Your… Your eyes are purple and pink! Like your mane!"

Sweetie gasped as she looked at her fellow crusader friends. Their eyes were red for Applebloom and purple for Scootaloo. "Oh… Well, I think you three still look fine." said Fluttershy meekly. Pinkie Pie was silent through the whole process. She suddenly jumped out and grabbed the three fillies and galloped out the door. "YOU WILL NOT GET THE AMULETS BACK!" yelled Pinkie as she galloped into the distance, gripping three screaming scared fillies.

The rest of them were shocked that their friend would foalnap little fillies. By the time they cleared up, Pinkie was gone. The amulets of happiness and the element of laughter was gone.


End file.
